The Journey Was Worth It!
by Neovilus Alpheim
Summary: The war between the Radiant and Dire Ancient had finally come to an end after years of fighting and sacrifices. However, the result of what'd happen when the Ancients fell into their demise was something that not even someone as great as the Grand Magus could have foreseen... Waking up after losing consciousness, he took in his new surroundings and says, "Ooh! What's over there?"
1. Prologue: The Day The War Is Over

Cold was the night. Pleasant breeze blew, rustling against the leaves. The sound of water flowing steadily could be heard from a distance; the night was peaceful.

But it wasn't for long.

Footsteps echoed as green armored figures marched forward, splashing the water as they crossed the river. The footsteps were halted when the green armored figures saw an incoming group of cladded in dark red-ish armors. Sounds of clashing of swords soon echoed throughout the night in this once peaceful forest.

However, from within the shadows of the woods around, three figures stepped in to end the lives of the green armored group. They succeeded in finishing their task and began to push forward with the dark armored group.

This War between the two Ancients had raged on for years. Heroes from distant lands had answered the calls of the Radiant and the Dire, defending their respective causes as they fought in the war to claim the aegis of champion as their own.

But not all succeeded.

Even in this seemingly endless war, all manners of creatures noticed it; the war was coming to an end. Eventually, the Radiant and the Dire towers and barracks had fallen. Both cause found themselves in a stalemate with both sides already having their own form of super soldier; the mega creeps.

And so within this desperate situation, a single thought echoed within the minds of heroes of both the Radiant and the Dire that had survived for so long to see the final days of this defense of the Ancients. That single thought was something so simple, yet took years and uncountable sacrifices to achieve; _**END THIS WAR**_. The last surviving ten heroes from both the Radiant and the Dire had gathered around the middle lane, initiating what could be their last battle.

" **RRRAGH! COME TO AXE!"**

With a loud battle cry, Mogul Khan from the Radiant blinked forward and taunted the three figures; Dire heroes. The three Dire heroes, Ish'Kafel the Dark Seer, Raigor Stonehoof the Earthshaker, and Strygwyr the Bloodseeker, were forced to focus their attacks on the Axe.

Counter helixes after counter helixes, Axe had dealt quite a lot of damage on the three Dire heroes. However, he too suffered the full force of being attacked by the Dark Seer's Ion Shell and the Bloodseeker's blood thirst-induced rage.

It was then Mogul Khan's allies decided to help him and end the gank for the one final push. Bradwarden the Centaur Warrunner shouted his battle cry, leading his allies into a vicious stampede to trample the enemy. He stomped his mighty hoof, stunning the three Dire heroes as he released a mighty double-edged blow that dealt a lot of damage unto the three enemy heroes.

Although the Earthshaker was on the verge of dying, he managed to get out of the fight with his blink dagger as the Dark Seer modified the center of gravity to an area behind the two Radiant heroes, pulling them away from the three dying Dire heroes in a vacuum.

The three Dire heroes retreated as the two Radiant tankers pushed forward to end their lives, but then something, some _ **one**_ , huge and green blinked right in front of them and the two tankers widened their eyes in shock; it was a trap.

Chasing the three dying Dire heroes baited the two Radiant tankers into Leviathan's trap. The Tidehunter opened his huge mouth and called upon his Abyssal God, Maelrawn, to aid him in his battle; giant tentacles sprouted out of the ground ravaging the Axe and the Centaur Warrunner.

After recovering from being stunned, the two Radiant heroes decided that they had to retreat; if they were to be killed right there, the radiant would be left without a tanker.

However—

" **For the flayed ones!"**

A giant magic circle made out of blood appeared right in front of their escape route and it was too late for them to get away from it. Mogul Khan and Bradwarden yelled in pain as the magic circle activated, resulting in stinging cuts and flaying some of the skins on their bodies.

The two Radiant heroes turned toward where the Bloodseeker's voice came from and they were surprised to see that the three dying Dire heroes using a nearby shrine to heal themselves up back into fighting shape as they came back to counter-gank them.

Despair was written on their faces, but it was then they heard a loud screech. The temperature rose as a huge flaming bird surrounded by other four smaller birds flew past the two dying Radiant tankers, burning their Dire pursuers as the smaller ones flew forward and combusted into flame; slowing them down. Icarus the Phoenix then did a complete turn and dived back in front of his dying allied tankers then prepared himself by concentrating the energy of his ever-collapsing molten core.

A few seconds later, he unleashed everything he got and released a highly concentrated beam of energy that felt warm and soothing as it healed the tankers' while on the other hand dealt a lot of damage on the already burning Dire heroes.

The three Radiant heroes began to retreat, but the four Dire heroes just wouldn't give up. The Earthshaker activated his Mekansm, healing up most of the damage done by the Phoenix on him and his dire allies as they pursued them.

Distance between them was closing in as the Radiant heroes kept retreating. The fog of war began to slow the pursuing enemies down, however the Bloodseeker smiled sadistically as he released his deadly skill.

" **Blood for the twins!"**

The Phoenix screeched in pain as his body began to rupture. His skin and feathers were slowly falling out of their supposed places as he moved. He was then left with no other choice than to stop moving lest his fragile body would rupture even more for every little movement he made.

He looked behind him as he endured the pain and was met with the Bloodseeker's sadistic smile with his other three Dire allies following right behind him; it was the end for him.

" **Yoink!"**

A sudden hearty voice echoed within the shadows of the woods, then without a warning a figure garbed in mostly black and green robe blinked right in the middle of them all.

" **How about a taste of your own medicine?"**

Mimicking the Tidehunter's movement, the figure known as Rubick the Grand Magus too called upon the Abyssal God Maelrawn causing large tentacles to sprout out of the ground ravaging the four dire heroes, stunning them and buying the Phoenix some time to recover.

Rubick used his magical telekinesis ability to lift the Bloodseeker up into the air as he used his ability to copy the Bloodseeker's ability to rupture his enemies and casted the stolen spell on the Bloodseeker himself in a quick succession. He proceeded to slam him down at the other three Dire heroes before unleashing a powerful stream of green energy bolt that fades each time it damaged and traveled between the stunned enemy heroes. The Grand Magus didn't stop there as he immediately stole the Dark Seer's vacuum spell to pull the four Dire heroes together.

" **SHRAPNEL!"**

A series of loud bangs was heard on the sky above and soon pieces of razor sharp shrapnel began to rain down upon the four Dire heroes, causing them to soak in a lot of the damage since Rubick had pulled them together. Then Kardel Sharpeye the Radiant Sniper moved forward to get into the fight for the kills with his rifle.

The retreating Axe and Centaur Warruner had also recovered enough to join the fight, thus they blinked and stampeded forward to end this gank once and for all.

War cries were shouted, spells were casted and the gank began in the Radiant's favor.

…But they had made a grave mistake; they forgot about the last Dire hero.

" **If even light cannot escape me, what hope have you?"**

Without a warning, as soon as those words were spoken, a mysterious purple figure blinked in and unleashed his attack. The ground trembled as the figure known as Enigma channeled his ultimate vortex of destruction, a singularity with the power to end worlds.

The Grand Magus and the Sniper was lucky enough not to get caught within the vortex, however their luck ran out when the dying Dark Seer used his power to summon a huge wall of replica as he proceeded to use his gravity manipulation ability to pull the two heroes through the wall and into the black hole.

As soon as the Enigma finished his attack, the Tidehunter used a refresher orb and opened his huge mouth again. Tentacles erupted as the Abyssal God Maelrawn unleashed His mighty wrath upon the Radiant heroes as the Bloodseeker summoned his bloody silencing magic circle.

It was then the Earthshaker finished the gank with his final move.

" **ECHO SLAM!"**

Tectonic plates cracked, grounds folded, as the entire Radiant heroes were crushed by the Echo Slam.

The Radiant gank had failed.

Radinthul, The Radiant Ancient, pulled the corpses of its chosen heroes into the ground for resurrection; the Radiant heroes felt the disappointment of their master even in death.

Activating the Earthshaker's Mekansm once again, the dire heroes were back into fighting shape and pushed forward on the middle lane to end this battle once and for all. However, as soon as the dire heroes stepped into the Radiant base, the Radiant Fountain of Rejuvenation shone brightly.

The five formerly-dead Radiant heroes used the gold they earned in the war to bribe the agent of Life and Death to let the Radiant Ancient commence their instant resurrections.

Shocked at the sudden turn of event, the dire heroes prepared themselves for the worst, but they were too late.

The Rubick moved forward and studied the trace magical essence of the Enigma, learning all the secrets of the last spell the personification of black hole used; Black Hole.

Meanwhile, Mogul Khan the Axe blinked forward and taunted the five dire heroes as well as the surrounding Dire mega creeps. Counter helixes were laid waste, dealing a lot of damage to his enemies. Then it was the time for Bradwarden to shine.

He stampeded forward, stopping them dead on their tracks and stomped his mighty hoof followed by his double-edged attack. The Radiant heroes didn't stop there as Icarus the Phoenix dived at the enemies, burning them as he shot his ray of the sun's energy.

The Sniper emptied out his shrapnel charges and shot the dire heroes relentlessly as Rubick blinked in and unleashed Enigma's vortex of destruction, killing all of the dire heroes.

However, before they could even celebrate their successful revenge gank, Radinthul fortified itself as the Dire mega creeps breached into the base through the top lane.

Amidst this battle to protect the ancient, Radinthul gave the heroes visions of what the Radiant mega creeps saw; they were pushing the bottom lane really hard.

The heroes nodded at each other and proceeded with their plan. The Centaur Warrunner, Axe, Phoenix and Grand Magus were supposed to defend the base and the Sniper would use his boots of travel to teleport to the mega creep that was nearest to the Dire Base on the bottom lane to end this war.

Kardel teleported to the bottom lane and began to relentlessly kill the Dire mega creep one by one to open a path for the Radiant mega creeps to push forward until, eventually, he began shooting at the Dire Ancient.

The breach from the top lane was difficult to handle and an occasional breach on the middle lane also needed attention from the four defending Radiant heroes. As soon as they noticed that the mega creeps were too much for them to handle, they sent a mental link together to Sniper.

" **We can't hold on much longer, END THIS WAR!"**

With that in mind, the Sniper sharpened his focus and shot faster to destroy the Dire Ancient quicker. However, the Dire Ancient structure began shining as they were fortified. A blinding light from the Dire's fountain caught the Sniper's attention and he widened his eyes when he saw two Dire heroes just bought back into the war; Enigma and Dark Seer.

Both Dire heroes used their boots of travel to teleport at the attacking mega creeps that breached the Radiant base, however it was too late to warn his allies.

" **Joined in vacuum!"**

" **Serve the void."**

Ish'Kafel pulled the Axe and Centaur Warrunner together as Enigma turned his fellow Dire mega creep into several lesser aspects of himself; Eidolons. A bright green light enveloped the Enigma as he refreshed himself with a refresher orb and summoned even more eidolons.

This was it.

This was the end.

For a war that seemed to rage on for eternity, the end had finally come.

It was the time to _**do**_ _**or**_ _**die.**_

In a state of panic, the Sniper kept shooting at the nearly destroyed Dire Ancient as its fortification wore off. Meanwhile, the Enigma ordered his small army of eidolons to attack the Radiant Ancient as he unleashed his black hole once more at the two Radiant tankers.

" **Crushing void!"**

The phoenix couldn't care less for its own life for he needed to prevent the two dire heroes from buying time for the eidolons to destroy their ancient, thus Icarus willingly sacrificed its own life and transformed into a scorching sun to burn both the eidolons and Enigma in hope that he would have enough time to finish his supernova to stun everyone within the radius.

Rubick observed the battle to think of a plan to help and thus he got it. He needed to use his skill in stealing spells on the Dark Seer, so he could use the vacuum spell Ish'Kafel used to get the eidolons away from the Radiant Ancient as soon as possible.

However, in order to do that, he had to blink into the middle of the fight between Icarus' on going supernova and Enigma's black hole. It was a risky move, but the Grand Magus didn't have time to hesitate, thus abandoning all hope of trying to survive, he blinked forward to get in range and stole the Dark Seer's Vacuum spell.

After his success, he quickly turned around to pull the eidolons away.

…But it was too late.

 _ **Silence**_.

For a split second, there was no sound other than the dead silence around him.

Sounds of swords clashing, spells being casted, and soldiers falling as destruction ensued disappeared for a split second that felt like eternity. Rubick turned his eyes to see the Radiant Ancient as he used his mental link to see the Dire Ancient from the Sniper's point of view. The energy within the two glorious structures became brighter with each passing seconds as the world around them began shaking uncontrollably.

The Grand Magus realized what was happening; the Radiant and the Dire Ancient were dying at the exact same moment in time. Sounds began to fade in again; the sound of the chaos and destruction around them. The sounds became clearer and clearer with every following second until eventually he felt it.

At the exact moment where Icarus' exploded in his supernova, the two ancient exploded and shook the world to their very cores.

The sudden burst of raw magical energy from the two dying ancients empowered Enigma's black hole and Icarus' supernova, causing both celestial objects to enlarge rapidly and uncontrollably; disintegrating everything it came in contact with in a blinding light and pitch black darkness. For standing right in the middle of the two volatile and destructive energies, Rubick's mortal body suffered the full impact of the enhanced supernova and black hole, feeling that his very whole being was being burnt into ashes and torn into atoms.

As the whole world around him shook, the last thing that Rubick the Grand Magus saw was nothing but the blinding darkness that enveloped everything around him.

… _ **And then there were none.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So! This is the chapter about the battle between the Radiant and the Dire; DOTA2. The next chapters will be set in the LOL universe, though, so look forward to it.

And here's another story about DOTA2 Heroes that goes into the world of LOL, but despite so many other heroes I could pick, for now I'm going to focus on what would happen if _**Rubick**_ was the hero that got teleported into the LOL universe. Not sure about other heroes joining him yet, but that's a story for a later date.

If I do make other heroes join him in the world of LOL, possible candidates so far are; Nerif the Oracle, Nessaj the Chaos Knight, Ezalor the Keeper of the Light, Io the Will-o-Wisp, the Enigma, Arc Warden, and many more; mostly heroes that have a background of being in multiple planes/can travel through dimensions.

Also this is only a side project so don't expect regular updates; doesn't mean I'm abandoning it straight away right after the first few chapters though, lol.

Anyway, before we start, I'd like to inform you of the team's composition and the important items that was used in this chapter (I'll try to avoid the use of too much in-game reference to make this realistic, so please just imagine what the rest of the heroes'/champions' items are if I don't mention them in the future):

* * *

 _ **The Radiant**_

\- Phoenix (Support, Initiator, Nuker)

\- _**Rubick**_ (Support, Nuker, Disabler): (Important Items in this war) Blink Dagger, Aghanim's Scepter.

\- Axe (Jungle, Durable, Initiator, Disabler): Blink Dagger

\- Centaur Warrunner (Durable, Initiator, Disabler)

\- Sniper (Hard Carry): Boots of Travel

* * *

 _ **The Dire**_

\- Earthshaker (Support, Initator, Nuker, Disabler): Blink Dagger, Mekansm

\- Dark Seer (Jungle, Initiator, Disabler): (Near End) Boots of Travel

\- Enigma (Nuker, Initiator, Disabler): Blink Dagger, (Near End) Refresher Orb, (Near End) Boots of Travel

\- Tidehunter (Durable, Initiator): Blink Dagger, Refresher Orb

\- Bloodseeker (Hard Carry)

* * *

Anyway, what do you think of the war? Was it cool? Did it suck? If you have anything and I mean ANYTHING to say (even if it doesnt concern the story, lol), please let me know! Oh and also, I'm kind of wondering, if and I mean _**IF**_ I was to turn this into a _**Rubick's-Adventure-and-Love-Story-in-the-World-of-LOL**_ story… what champion(s) would you guys recommend to be paired with him (Doesn't matter female/male/monstrous) and what would their relationship be like (Love triangle, harem, normal one-on-one romance, etc)?

Well, anyway, let me know in the review section.

…Or you can just ignore this and move along.

Welp, whatevs. I've wasted too much space so without further ado,

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of The Grand Magus

Darkness; blinding darkness.

It was brighter than any light, yet darker that the void itself, stretching far around him as far as eyes could see.

Rubick knew that this wasn't death, if it was then he'd already be whipped around by, one of his old allies, Razor the Lighting Revenant; the Guardian of the Narrow Maze. Thus he wondered to himself whether or not this was the so-called Nothl Realm that a certain Dezun Priest had told him a long time ago.

…Probably not.

Why, one might ask? The reason was because this place was unlike how one of his enemy, the Dazzle, described the Nothl Realm at all. This was not the realm where the role between light and dark were reversed in such a way that could leave those of lesser minds in motes of madness, Rubick couldn't even tell whether light was dark, dark was light, or if there was any light or darkness around him to begin with.

Despite this confusing reality, his body kept floating aimlessly within this bright void without an end.

It was a strange feeling for him; the Grand Magus felt like he was wide awake—conscious—yet, at the same time, knew that he wasn't. To be aware of everything around him yet, at the same time, not; it was truly too difficult to describe in mere words; too strange; too _**curious**_.

The ethereal journey went on and on without an end as Rubick's body kept drifting in this bright void with no clear destination. Time was a concept that was lost to him since a long time ago.

…Or was that perhaps just mere moments ago? He couldn't tell. After all, what seemed like mere seconds felt like days, weeks, or perhaps _**years**_. At the same time, what seemed like years felt like it was mere seconds ago that he was back in reality, being torn apart and burned atom to atom under the crushing gravity of a black hole and the overwhelming heat of a supernova.

After what felt like an instantaneous eternity, the journey had come to an end. At the end of this strange realm of blinding darkness and obscuring light was a giant tear in reality. The tear began to violently pull on the Grand Magus' floating body against his consent and he was completely powerless to do anything.

It began to tear him into pieces. He was being ripped apart, separated then mashed again together, forced to break apart before being fused again on a molecular level. The excruciating process repeated over and over as every inch of his body was slowly being pulled deeper into the tear. The magus squirmed and screamed in agony… or at least _**tried**_ to squirm and scream, if it weren't for the fact that he still couldn't move his body, let alone move his mouth to scream.

Preparing himself for the inevitable, Rubick the Grand Magus, went through the tear into the other side.

* * *

Silence. There was a long, peaceful silence that fell upon the Summoner's Rift; the battlefield where champions from all of Runeterra gathered to fight for power, fame, and glory.

The soft winds blew on the Rift as it rustled up the leaves as the sound of nature echoed all around them.

Standing still with a hand always holding on the grip of his trusty sword, Yasuo the Unforgiven closed his eyes as he let the silent breeze brushed against the skin of his face; the wind whispering something that only he could understand.

"Show yourself." He suddenly spoke.

A few seconds later, a white-garbed man with a rather unique helmet consisting of multiple goggles that glowed green stepped out of a nearby tall grass.

"Sharp as always, Yasuo." The man chuckled, "It appears the rumor that the wind is always on your side is true after all… did it tell you that I was hiding?"

"Tch... Master Yi." Yasuo spoke with a slight irritation in his voice. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've killed the dragon, but I wasn't quick enough to kill the Baron Nashor."

Yasuo raised an eyebrow, "...Master Yi, the sole survivor for the Wuju style _**wasn't**_ _**quick**_ _**enough**_? It must be the end of the world."

"While I'll admit that it is hilarious, we still have a problem."

Yasuo stayed silent and sighed.

"Yes... This battle is coming to an end, isn't it?"

"It will determine who will win this match, yes."

Another long pregnant silence fell between the two swordsmen of the Blue Nexus, but then—

"OHMYGODIT'SJINX'SROCKETLOOKOUT!"

On reflex, Yi side rolled to dodge the incoming projectile whereas Yasuo summoned a wall of wind with a swing of his sword as he braced for impact.

...Only to realize that there was none. Then a loud laughter echoed from behind them, it came from a figure that resembled a monkey.

"Bwahahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your faces! They were PRICELE—Ow, ow, ow!"

Faster than Wukong could blink, Yi suddenly locked his neck with his arms, strangling him in Yi's special inescapable prison.

"What did I tell you about giving others heart attacks, pupil?"

"Ow, ow, M-Master—" Yi tightened his lock, "Ack! Uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle!"

Yi decided to show his student mercy and released him, allowing him to breathe like his life depended on it. He sighed and turned toward Yasuo.

"Sorry about that. Wukong can be a little annoying with his pranks and... uh..."

Yasuo drew his sword and pointed it at Wukong who flinched and hid behind Yi.

" _ **Move**_. Let me kill him."

"H-Hey now, it's not _**my**_ fault that _**you**_ were such a chicken to fall for it!"

" _ **That's it!**_ Yi! _**MOVE**_!"

Yasuo prepared to use his ultimate ability while Yi sweat dropped as Wukong kept hiding behind his master.

"Why don't you all stop fooling around and prepare for the next team fight before I put holes deep into your heads?" Spoke a new voice, full of annoyance.

The red-haired figure walked toward them accompanied by a large monstrous creature that seemed to be made out of rock.

"Malphite and Miss Fortune, eh? How's the bottom lane~?" Wukong asked, acting innocent, knowing that she had died for a few times, more than she'd like.

"Tch. Shut up, you abomination of a primate!" Her face reddened a little in anger and embarrassment, "I... I simply have an idiot as my summoner, that's all!"

"Suuure, we all knew that." He teased, only to get Miss Fortune's Shock and Awe aimed on his head at a point-blank range.

"Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself respawning at home."

Yi sighed at his student's mischievous nature and shook his head, "It has been quite enough, Wukong. Cease the jokes." Wukong was about to retort, but Yi cut him off seriously as he drew his sword, "… _ **or else.**_ "

"Okay, okay, geez!" He grumbled, "What is it with everyone trying to kill me today, really…"

Well, except for Malphite of course, since he seemed to be the only one that didn't give a crap.

Going back at the situation at hand, Yi realized that this was going to be the two teams' last stand. The Blue Nexus team (his team) was lucky enough to harass their opponents in the beginning of the battle, but as the battle escalated their summoners seemed to have made numerous amounts of foolish mistakes that seemed to give their enemy, the Red Nexus Team, a chance to grow stronger.

The two teams had tried to push each other back, but in the end they were stuck in a stalemate. This last team fight will determine who would make the first mistake and get themselves overrun by their enemy.

It was their last stand and they had no intention of holding back.

Yasuo heard the wind whispering to him that the enemy was approaching. The five champions felt their summoners getting ready to command their actions and readied their spells.

"They're here!"

The fog cleared and they saw their enemies standing a few meters away from them.

Darius, Leona, Jinx, Veigar, and Lee Sin of the Red Nexus team against Wukong, Malphite, Miss Fortune, Yasuo, and Master Yi of the Blue Nexus team.

Two teams;

Ten champions;

 _ **One victor**_.

Weapons drawn, battle cries shouted, the two teams rushed toward each other head-on.

The Final Battle had be—

A loud deafening echo boomed from above. The sky turned dark and began to _**split**_ as lightings thundered into being.

The ten champions of the League of Legends stopped dead on their tracks—even the minions did—their full attentions were fixated on the sudden strange phenomenon that interrupted the two teams' final battle.

' _ **What's happening?'**_

' _ **Is this some kind of a surprise event?'**_

' _ **What in the name of Valoran**_ is _ **that thing?'**_

Everyone had different questions that were in their respective minds, however it was clear as day that all of them had the same, equal amount of reactions; they were all utterly and completely confused.

The thunder roared louder as the wind began to blow strongly. Yasuo could feel that there was something _**extremely**_ wrong with the wind around them, but it didn't take a master of the wind art to notice that something was _**horribly**_ wrong. The split on the sky above was enlarging into large, pitch-black tear in reality.

Not a soul dared to move an inch as they simply watched the peculiar event.

But then, without a warning, the champion's visions were consumed in blinding flash of light.

* * *

Loud beeping noise echoed within a dark room. There were multiple monitors within the room and on each and every single one of them one could see the champions of the League fighting amongst each other in the Field of Justice.

However, the most curious one of all the rest was the screen that kept on flashing bright red, getting the attention of all the mysterious cloaked figures that were observing every single match that was being held in the field.

"M-Master Albert, you might want to look at this!" Spoke a feminine voice from one of the robed figure that sat right in front of the flashing screen, "We have detected a grave anomaly in one of the Field of Justice!"

Another figure, who wore a different kind of robe and had a different charisma which was far more experienced than the rest of the other robed figures, walked toward her with a frown.

"What is—?" The figure suddenly stopped the moment his eyes fell upon the phenomenon that was happening right on the screen. "What… _**is**_ that?"

A bright flash of light enveloped the screen and soon, the rip in reality above the Summoner's Rift closed as instantaneous and mysterious as it had appeared.

But it wasn't the tear in reality that caught the attention of the both the robed figures and the champions on the arena, it was what happened _**after.**_

As the light dimmed and the smokes cleared, they were all very shocked to see an unfamiliar figure laying right there on the ground, garbed with a green and black robe and an odd looking staff with a curious green blob oozing at the tip of it.

Silence fell within the room until she eventually asked.

"O-Orders, sir?"

The man paused as he kept watching the event on the screen closely, but then he stood up straight and answered, "This is a Code Orange, I want everyone in this room to get ready to end all current matches and contact the Grand Summoners! Prepare to summon all champions into this particular field if necessary!"

"E-End the matches? But, Sir! There will be an outrage if we are to simply shut down all matches without—!"

"I said _**if necessary**_. Until we know for sure about who or what that thing is and whether it is friendly or not, don't take any rash action and wait for my command."

"Yes, Sir!"

The robed man looked back at the screen to watch the unmoving figure garbed in black and green robe.

"Let us see where this is going…"

* * *

 _ **PAIN;**_ Pain was all that he could feel all over his mortal body. Rubick felt like suffocating the moment he was pulled into the tear in reality. He didn't understand what was happening, but—wait… pain? The Grand Magus realized that he could _**feel**_ again. His eyes felt as heavy as pile of bricks and his body felt exhausted.

It was both annoying and unnerving at the same time.

He began to breathe, filling his lungs with the fresh air around him. Rubick slowly regained his consciousness as he tried to move his weakened body into a sitting position, taking in his surroundings.

The Magus looked around to see trees, stones, bushes and ten baffled looks from ten unknown people and…

 _ **Wait… what…?**_

The champions held out their weapons and observed Rubick's movements; neither the champions nor their summoners dared to make a move. He reached out to them to ask what happened, but then a sudden overwhelming pain pierced through his mind.

Clutching his head in pain as he yelled out in pure agony, memories of events and spells flooded his mind.

 _ **Rupture, Wall of Replica, Ravage, Blood Rite, Black Hole, Echo Slam**_ and hundreds upon hundreds of spells that he had learnt and forgotten suddenly came rushing back into his mind as he felt a foreign surge of power coursing into him to the point where it began to hurt so much that he began to lose all of his senses.

The champions flinched and prepared themselves for the worst as they watched the magus letting out another howl of pain as they felt another great surge of energy coming from his body in a bright green aura.

But then it suddenly stopped.

A long pregnant silence befell the champions as they watched how the Grand Magus who was screaming and squirming in pain not a second ago suddenly went silent and stopped moving. A certain Monkey Warrior broke the silence.

"W-What hell is that thing—?"

Before he could even finish his sentence a certain Loose Cannon cut him off, "Who cares?! LET'S JUST KILL IT!"

" **NO, DON'T—!"**

Jinx shot her big rocket towards the figure, blowing him up as dust and smoke filled the air.

They all coughed in response and moved closer toward the figure to see whether he was still alive or not, but…

 _ **He wasn't there.**_

Rubick suddenly blinked right in the middle of the ten champions with his blink dagger, faster than they could react. Arching his back backward, he unleashed his first spell.

" **?!"**

" **RRRAH!"**

Summoning the Abyssal God Maelrawn across space and dimension, giant tentacles shot out of the ground and ravaged the ten unsuspecting champions as well as nearby minions, however the damage it had done was way worse than it was supposed to be since the tentacles seemed to also destroy their surroundings.

Stunned, Rubick then touched the ground and summoned a giant magic circle made out of blood as he summoned a wall of replica; both questionably much, much _**bigger**_ than how they were supposed to be. The chain of spells did not stop there as the Grand Magus remembered and casted another spell to manipulate gravity, pulling the ten helpless champions together forcibly in a vacuum through the wall that harmed them and summoned illusions of themselves as the magic circle flayed their skin.

Rubick, who lost control over his own mind and body, decided that it was the end and released his last spell.

" **Black hole."**

The ground trembled as the ten champion screamed. Agony echoed as the Grand Magus summoned Enigma's trademark vortex of destruction, compressing everything and anything around them under its singularity. Another surge of power filled the Magus' body and the black hole that he summoned increased in power and size.

Grass, trees, champions, minions, rocks, air, water, space, _**everything**_ were being pulled together, crushed under the gravitational pull of the black hole.

By the time Rubick finished channeling his spell, everything around him had turned into absolute destruction. The ground had been torn apart, trees ripped out of the earth, and death filled the air.

And the ten champions?

…Horribly disfigured and crushed together into a ball of debris and bloody flesh.

Everyone within the dark room gasped in terror at what this newcomer had done. Fear gripped at their hearts, preventing them from moving from where they stood.

However, Albert regained his composure and gave his orders, "Code Red! I repeat, **CODE RED!** Subject is **NOT** friendly! Shut down all matches and initiate lockdown of the Field of Justice! I want all Grand Summoners to summon all champions to subdue the target **IMMEDIATELY**!"

Still filled with terror, the robed figures could only stand there as they turned their attention toward their leader who gave them the order.

"What are you waiting for?! **MOVE!** _ **"**_

They snapped out of their fear and followed Albert's orders. The Master of the room could only observe the death and destruction that this… this… _**monster**_ had done.

' _ **What the hell is going to happen to Runeterra?'**_

* * *

Somewhere within the League, a robed figure could be seen sitting down on a rocking chair, reading a book peacefully right in front of a warm fireplace. The figure then set the book down and took a cup of hot tea that was on the table right them.

However, before the figure could even take a sip, they felt a sudden surge of powerful and disturbingly familiar aura. The figure dropped the cup of tea in response, breaking it as the figure stood up.

"No… It can't be…" The figure turned around revealing herself to be a she. The silver haired woman with a pair of bright purple-blue eyes grabbed her long dark purple robe and headed toward the source of the energy.

The foreign energy that the Grand Magus had brought upon Runeterra. An energy that echoed throughout the lands from Rubick's sudden burst of power. An energy so pure that it would soon become a beginning of something sinister.

And energy that made her narrowed her eyes sharply and whispered in a venomous tone, " _ **Diruulth.**_ _ **Radinthul.**_ "


End file.
